


Troublesome Brothers

by Aka_Karasu (Raven052)



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Ayato is A Little Shit, Long-Suffering Ruki, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, My First Work in This Fandom, Sexual Tension, Yuuma's Memory Loss, actually all the Sakamaki's are little shits in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Aka_Karasu
Summary: All Ruki wanted to do was retrieve his brother from the Sakamaki household and go home.But it was never going to be that simple.Alternately: Shu is hopelessly in love with Yuma and Yuma just wants to know why he can't seem to stop going to see Shu.





	Troublesome Brothers

Ruki sighed as he made his way up the steps to the Sakamaki household.  
He did not want to be here. And he certainly didn’t want to be going into this house and actively talking to any of the residents here. And above all else he didn’t want to be asking for their help.  
But, due to circumstances beyond his control… Here he was anyway.  
Since he had been brought up with good manners, he knocked on the door and waited.  
He waited a while, before remembering that the Sakamaki’s had not, in fact, been brought up with good manners and were unlikely to do something so civilised as answering a caller at the door.  
With yet another sigh, Ruki pushed open the door.  
As expected, still no one greeted him.  
He waited in the entrance hall, until what little patience he had left ran out.  
“If anyone’s around I’d like this over with as swiftly as possible!”  
He wrinkled his nose. “Even just being here makes me uncomfortable…” He muttered.  
“Oh? Hello?”  
Ruki turned around to find one of the triplets, Laito, standing in at the entrance to the living room. He smiled. “And what brings you here?” 

Ruki frowned. “I’d like to speak to one of your more… Rational brothers. If possible. I have a situation and I don’t want to waste time with…” He looked Laito over. “Unnecessary talk.” 

To this, Laito only chuckled. “Oh? Am I not rational? Well, do tell me your predicament and I’ll be sure to tell my brothers post haste.” He smirked.  
Ruki shook his head. “… Really. Of all the ones to encounter. Even Ayato would have been preferable.”  
“You called?” Ayato appeared, perched on the top of the stairs. His lip curled as his gaze settled on Ruki. “What do you want?”  
… I suppose I asked for this really. Ruki thought to himself as he ruminated that Ayato wasn’t preferable after all.  
Even so. At this point he’d drawn the attention of two of the Sakamaki’s already. Ruki didn’t particularly wish to draw any more.  
Well. Except the one that he suspected could lead to him finally being able to leave again.  
“I’m wondering if you know where your eldest brother might be?” Ruki said, calmly.  
Ayato scowled. “What’d you want with Shu? He won’t be of any help to you. Whatever you want to ask you can ask me. Otherwise you can leave!”  
Ruki sighed. “I want to know where Shu is because I suspect…” He paused, grimacing a little. “Because I suspect that’s where I’ll find my brother… Yuma too.”  
Beside him, Laito whistled. “Oooh. Has little brother gone wandering? How terrible.” He teased.  
Ruki glared at him. “Yuma can go where he wishes, it only concerns me when-“ 

“You should keep a tighter leash on your family, Ruki.” A calmer, colder voice spoke.  
Reiji had appeared, also on the top of the stairs, and he was making his slow way down. 

Ruki’s eyes narrowed at him. “I don’t know how you conduct yourselves in this family. But we’re not in the habit of tying each other up.”  
He ignored Laito’s giggle.  
Reiji’s eyes flared wide at him.  
Ruki raised an eyebrow, a little amused. “Oh? Did that hit a little close to home? Should have known you were into incestuous behaviour in this house.”  
He sensed movement beside him and from the other corridor, Ruki saw he’d managed to draw the attention of the youngest Sakamaki brother.  
What luck he had… Gaining the interest of nearly every brother except the one he most needed to find. 

“Look.” Ruki said, patiently. “All I want is to know where Shu is. Once I find him, I’ll find Yuma and then we can get out of here. Which is what we all want.” 

“Oooh?” Laito sang. “Are you so sure that’s what Yuma wants?”  
“Your brother is becoming a problem, Ruki.” Reiji said, sharply. He’d remained at halfway down the stairs.  
Likely a move of showing dominance by having the higher ground. 

Ruki’s gaze darkened. “I would contest that it is your brother who caused the problem. Had Shu not pursued-“ 

“Pursued?!” Reiji nearly laughed. “The only thing Shu regularly pursues is yet another place to sleep.”  
“And yet he did, in fact pursue Yuma. Despite Yuma showing no interest, and even requesting Shu leave him alone.” 

“Requesting?” Ayato parroted, grinning wickedly. “Is that what you call violent throwing someone into a wall because they wouldn’t get out of the way?”  
Ruki sighed. “I never said I agree with Yuma’s methods. But the fact remains-“ 

“The fact remains.” Reiji talked over him. “That your brother has been regularly sneaking into this house-“ 

“Aided by Shu!” Ruki protested, angrily.  
Reiji continued, unfazed. “And has proceeded to engage in… Acts with one of our own.” 

Ruki glowered darkly. “You make it sound as if Yuma forced himself on Shu. It’s not even close to the case! And you know it! How dare you-“ 

“Whether my brother is complicit or not the fact remains!” Reiji was near shouting now. His eyes wide and sparking, dangerously.  
“Your brother has been coming into this house. Taking up with Shu. And…” Reiji wrinkled his nose. “Dirtying him with the touches of an… Impure vampire.”  
To this, Ruki couldn’t help but prickle.  
He snarled, just slightly, just enough.  
And he sensed a change in the atmosphere. A charge.  
He looked around. Every single one of the gathered Sakamaki’s had their eyes on Ruki and Reiji.  
Even Kanato had finally made an appearance.  
Their eyes were wide and excited.  
They weren’t looking to fight Ruki. But they were looking forward to seeing if Reiji would fight him.  
Reiji smiled, just a little. “Of course. I wouldn’t expect you to understand why we, as pure vampires, find that so disgusting.”  
“Just tell me where Shu is.” Ruki said, as calmly as possible. “Then I shall collect my brother. And leave.”  
Reiji sniffed, haughtily. “I expect they’re in Shu’s room. You’re welcome to go fetch your brother.” 

“They’re not!” Kanato piped up. 

Everyone’s attention snapped to him.  
“Huh?” Ayato asked. “What’d you mean they’re not? You mean they’re not fucking? What are they doing then? Having tea?” 

Kanato grinned. “Oh. No. They are. They’re just not in Shu’s room.” 

“Well then where are they?” Ruki asked, impatiently.  
Kanato’s smile widened, and he giggled just a little. “Reiji’s gonna be maaaddd.” He sang.  
Reiji’s eyes went wide. “They are NOT!”  
Laito joined in Kanato’s perverse giggle. “Oh! Reiji! I hope you didn’t leave anything important out! Who knows what might get knocked over.” 

“Shu was on the desk.” Kanato supplied, helpfully.  
Reiji looked rooted to the spot, unable to control his rage, unable to know what to do first.  
Taking his chance, Ruki shot past him on the stairs.  
He hardly knew his way around the Sakamaki house, but he would try anyway.  
He recognised that he was likely to walk into something that he was unlikely to ever forget, but he figured getting Yuma out of this house, now, before Reiji got hold of him was definitely the more preferable course of action.  
The door was just slightly ajar, presumably from where Kanato had seen them.  
Ruki shivered to wonder just how long Kanato might have stood there. 

He shoved open the door, bracing himself for what he might find.  
He was relieved to find that he clearly caught the ‘after’ part of proceedings.  
Shu was laid out on the couch, asleep.  
And Yuma was stood by the bookcase, arms folded, scowling at Shu.  
He looked up. The scowl dropping as he caught sight of Ruki.  
“Ruki? Why are-“  
Ruki marched towards him, grabbing Yuma’s arm and near dragging him from the room.  
“Don’t ask.” Ruki said. “But we- YOU have to get out of here.”  
Only moments after they’d both left, Reiji came down the corridor.  
He ripped open the door.  
“SHU!” He near screamed. “What the HELL were you thinking?!” 

Eyes still closed, Shu replied, simply. “Your room was closer.”  
\--  
The Other Side of Things  
Just like all the other times, Yuma didn’t remember deciding to come here.  
He didn’t remember deciding to leave the house. And he didn’t remember deciding to make his way to the Sakamaki house.  
All he knew was that he suddenly found himself in the Sakamaki’s garden.  
And that Shu was there. Predictably, waiting for him.  
And as for following Shu inside…  
Well. Things always got a little confusing around Shu anyway.  
How had this… Whatever it was (Yuma refused to call it a relationship. Refused) started anyway?  
Was it just that Shu kept turning up everywhere that Yuma was?  
Constantly in the way. Rarely saying much yet demanding Yuma’s attention anyway?  
When had that irritation culminated into Yuma tracking him down? Coming to his house?  
How had it turned into a kiss?  
How had it turned into something more?  
The first time had been the haziest and most confusing.  
They’d been arguing.  
Or. At least, Yuma had been. Telling Shu to stop getting in his way so much. That he’d come here tonight to tell Shu that enough was enough. And that if Shu persisted, Yuma refused to be responsible for his actions anymore.  
Was it Shu who’d kissed him?  
Must have been. But he didn’t remember it. 

That first time, they’d been in Shu’s room.  
Overheated kisses. Yuma told himself he was trying to exert power over the other vampire.  
The problem was, how easily Shu let him.  
Which, he guessed was how they ended up fucking. 

Yuma pretended like he either didn’t notice or care about the blood left on the sheets.  
(So it was your first time like that too?)  
That first time. He’d stood over Shu afterwards. Trying to find some sort of pride in what had happened. Proud to put the noble in his place.  
But it didn’t come.  
And when Shu looked up at him, his eyes meeting with Yuma’s, he found instead an odd kind of tenderness that had awakened in him for Shu.  
Yuma left quickly before he could become even more confused.  
But he came back only a week later.  
And then it had become more regular.  
They said little. Communication wasn’t really their thing. Yuma was afraid of the time when eventually one of them might want to talk.  
He was worried it would eventually be him.  
Once, Shu had led him out of the grounds.  
They never walked together.  
Shu always a little ahead, and Yuma followed. He pushed the thought of how much he disliked that implication to the back of his head.  
Eventually Shu stopped. Beneath a tree.  
Shu looked at him, earnestly.  
And Yuma wondered what the implication might be here. Shu sometimes did such odd things, and gave Yuma such odd looks.  
Like he was asking him to ask questions that Shu wasn’t ready, or willing to voice himself. This was one of those times.  
The outcome was much like the other times.  
They had sex there too.  
And Shu kept looking at him so intently. Meaningfully.  
Yuma always thought they were sneaking around, but Shu never acted like that. It seemed he didn’t care that his brothers knew he was sleeping with one of the Mukami’s.  
That much was obvious when one of the triplets walked in on them once. And Shu told Yuma to ignore them.  
“He’ll leave when he’s bored.” Shu said, simply.  
Yuma believed they’d been caught by all of the other Sakamaki’s by now.  
The only one who apologised and left quickly had been Subaru.  
Reiji had been the only one to slam the door closed in disgust.  
And tonight.  
Tonight they’d ended up in a room Yuma hadn’t been in before.  
He didn’t ask who’s, but he had a guess.  
Shu seemed… Irritated.  
He’d muttered something about ‘getting back at him’.  
Yuma was even more sure whose room this was after that.  
He didn’t ask what Reiji had done this time.  
You know. Since they didn’t really discuss things.  
They rarely undressed fully. And the same was true today.  
Shu laid back on the desk, purposefully knocking things over.  
Yuma had already undone his own belt, moving quickly to Shu’s.  
Shu was wincing more than normal. And Yuma surprised himself by asking Shu if they should stop.  
“No. Keep going. More!” 

Yuma had pulled Shu up, so he could hide his face against Shu’s shoulder. Keeping his teeth bared, acting like he might bite Shu.  
They both knew he wouldn’t.  
Shu played with his hair. And Yuma just wanted to stop feeling so conflicted.  
“Why do I like you?” Yuma’s voice was almost a growl as he thrust harder into Shu.  
“It’s complicated.” Shu replied, whimpering slightly.  
Shu shook, trembling as he came, clinging to Yuma.  
He was muddling Yuma’s name with that other name he sometimes called him. For once Yuma didn’t feel like correcting him. 

Shu didn’t let Yuma out of him until Yuma came too.  
He had a feeling he hurt Shu again. Going too hard and fast. But Shu only hid his face and let Yuma do it. 

“I love you.” 

Yuma let go of Shu then. Shocked. Startled.  
They didn’t say things like that.  
They didn’t think things like that. 

Shu looked up at him.  
And Yuma could see how much he meant it.  
Then Shu slowly blinked. Fixing his trousers before moving past Yuma. Laying down on the couch and immediately closing his eyes.  
Yuma followed after. Staring down at Shu.  
Glaring.  
Trying to figure out…  
What the hell?  
And then Ruki was there. And Yuma didn’t have time to think about it anymore.  
He was glad.  
But he knew, the next time wasn’t far.  
And next time they might be forced to face Shu’s words.  
Yuma would be forced to consider them.  
Was he expected to answer?  
What was his answer, anyway?  
… Why did Shu make things so hazy and confusing to him?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes, because I needed another new fandom and ship to write for didn't I? *rolls eyes* 
> 
> Hi Diabolik Lovers fandom! Hope you don't mind my addition to the fandom. (I'm still new so forgive continuity errors that may arise, please ^_^ )


End file.
